Differences Set Aside
by LovingPillow
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a mystery. She's strong, has her dreams, but we don't know about her background and where she's from. She'll always remain a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru slowly sat up as his eyes went wide. This was the first time he'd seen a girl join their dojo, since it was mainly for the strongest. "My name is Haruno Sakura, don't go easy on me." She even has a pretty voice. Shikamaru stood up and he walked over to Chouji, who had dropped his chips. "You too, huh?" Shikamaru mused. Suddenly, both Shikamaru and Chouji watched as Sasuke approached Sakura. He challenged her to a spar, wondering how strong she could be – especially since she joined their dojo.

Sakura smirked as she wrapped her hands, causing most of the men to falter. _Girls will be girls._ Sasuke thought that Sakura didn't want her hands to get dirty, but that wasn't the reason she wrapped her hands. "On the count of three." Kakashi announced, silently betting on Sakura to win. He did examine her skills before she joined the dojo, how else would the newcomers get in?

In a matter of 1 minute and 13 seconds, Sasuke's body went limp. "Our winner is Haruno Sakura!" Kakashi announced in glee. This was the first time anyone beat Sasuke, aside from the older ranks. "Naruto, did you record that?" Kakashi asked as he looked towards the prankster of his dojo. Naruto gave Kakashi a thumb up as he put away the camera.

Sakura looked at the members of the dojo who had somehow formed a circle around the two. "Who else wants to challenge me?" She asked as her pink hair fell against her neck. It had come loose when Sasuke made to flip her over but failed. She looked tempting; therefore, they avoided sparring with her since they had a huge problem with their lower bodies. Even Kakashi was trying to play it cool.

"Did you see that?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she walked home in her dojo uniform. Her shugo chara replayed the video repeatedly from the start of Sakura's introduction. "Reina, you're being unladylike." Sakura mentioned, causing her shugo chara to freeze up. Reina straightened her back as she smoothed down the ruffles of her dress. "I am deeply embarrassed for behaving irrationally." Reina said as she fixed her light curls.

Sakura chuckled and she began running ahead, "W-wait up Sakura!" Reina gasped, floating over to her owner as fast as she could. Sakura turned her head and stuck her tongue out before increasing her speed, freely laughing as her chara ditched the ladylike business and begun chasing after her.

"Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." Sakura smiled politely to her classmates. Many of the students looked on in awe, including the teacher. "Um... Where do I sit?" Sakura sweat dropped as she turned to her teacher. The teacher broke out of his daze and pointed to the seat beside Hinamori Amu, "Your seat will be the desk on Hinamori-san's right, Haruno-san."

Sakura nodded and she elegantly glided over to her seat, ignoring the way her classmates begun gossiping over her. It hadn't even been minutes before Reina introduced herself to Amu's shugo chara. "My name is Ran! I have two sisters, or at least I hope they are sisters. They aren't born yet. In fact, I was born just yesterday!" The pink cheerleader chara was quite talkative compared to Reina who had only joined in the conversation when necessary.

Amu watched from the corner of her eye as Sakura wrote down the lesson from the board. _She seems to be hiding something._ Amu thought to herself as she quickly copied down the notes on the board. When homeroom ended, Sakura had packed her things, gotten up, and walked out of the classroom without Amu. _Of course, we aren't friends._ Amu thought with slight disappointment, but she became surprised when she walked out the door. Sakura had leaned against the wall as if waiting for someone, "Done? Let's go." She said and grabbed Amu's hand, pulling said pinkette towards the art room, their second period.

* * *

After Nadeshiko invited Amu to the greenhouse after school (which would be in a minute), Amu begged Sakura to join her. "Of course, your friend may come." Nadeshiko smiled nervously. She didn't know what Tadase would think when someone without a shugo chara would be there, listening to their conversation. Nadeshiko turned to leave and once gone, Reina returned with Miki. They had gone out to chase after a butterfly, but didn't spot it anywhere so they returned.

Sakura smirked and she began packing her bags – right on cue too, the bell just rang. "Let's go Amu." Honey eyes watched as pink tresses fell over Sakura's cheek, causing her to look deadly cute. "Reina, hide from everyone." The taller pinkette whispered as she grabbed onto the shorter pinkette's wrist. At a height of 142 cm, Amu was shorter than Sakura by 6.5 cm.

Amu curiously watched as her new friend walked into the greenhouse, dragging her along. "We are pleased to make your acquaintances." Sakura smiled politely, ignoring the way Kiseki began rambling about bowing down to him. She didn't even spare him a glance as she walked over to the table with Amu.

"You must be Haruno Sakura and Hinamori Amu." Tadase politely smiled back, gesturing to the empty seats for Amu and Sakura to sit. Of course, Amu sat in the seat beside Tadase, leaving the seat next to Yaya empty. "Let's be honest. What did you call Amu here for?" Sakura asked as she leaned against her palm, staring straight into Tadase's eyes.

Nadeshiko glanced between the two and she nervously bit her bottom lip. The situation wasn't good, she supposed. "U-um... I called her here because I wanted to ask if she would join?" Tadase said, although he made it sound like a question. It was a white lie, but Tadase didn't need Sakura to know. "Hinamori Amu, would you like to join the Guardians?" Tadase questioned as he turned to face Amu.

Amu quickly moved her seat closer to Sakura's seat as she nervously laughed. "I-if Sakura joins, then I will join." Amu exclaimed. This caused Sakura to laugh (in her mind) at the dire situation the Guardians landed into, she wondered how they'd get out of that. Tadase mentally broke into a meltdown as the situation became harder to get out of, but the second he heard a rustle from Sakura's bag – he knew something was up.

Sakura smirked as she stood up, "Well then, we shall take our leave."

Tadase quickly stood up and rushed over to open Sakura's bag, only to meet with Sakura's books._ I thought..._ Tadase looked up to see Sakura's frown. "Would you care to remove yourself from my belongings? This is a violation of privacy." Her emerald eyes turned cold as she stared into Tadase's eyes.

Amu nervously tugged Sakura's arm as she bid goodbyes. "What's wrong, Sakura?" The shorter pinkette asked. "Nothing, just a reminder of the past. Nothing big." Sakura responded with a gentle smile, causing Amu to sigh in relief.

Just then, Yaya popped out and clung onto Amu's arm. "Shall we go out for some ice cream?" She asked with a grin. This caused Sakura to sweat drop, since Yaya appeared out of nowhere. Amu was in a state of shock, but she managed to nod. Yaya cheered and forced the two pinkettes to skip with her, or at least Amu. Sakura had decided to let go and walk beside them.

_How long do I hide?_ Reina thought with a pout, it was a good thing she had transferred from Sakura's bag to Sakura's skirt pocket. Otherwise, she'd have been discovered. Sakura shook her head at the display of childishness from Yaya, but she smiled as she was reminded of her younger cousins.

Yaya was skipping faster, happy to be hanging out with two new friends.

_Why are we going out for ice cream when it's cold? _Amu thought with a sweat drop.


End file.
